Never the Same
by BlueOceanxo
Summary: A fanfic set in highscool. I gave Shadow a middle and last name, you'll find out who the girl is later in the story! Rating may go up!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sega characters.**

My life was never the same after that day. It'd be a stretch to say that every day was a walk in the park, but I was definately not the same person I used to be. Hell, I'll probaly never be him again. Shadow Christopher Haile, the complete tool. She taught me how to live, how to see. I see it now and I never wanna stop. The air never tasted so sweet...

**The First** **Fall**

Orange, red, yellow, everywhere. It was a windy day, leaves swirling around all over the place. I pulled my hood up and shuffled my feet along to the beat of the world as I walked down the same old route. What you see tends to be repetitive when you live in a small town. One thing however, was different this time. This girl was walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the road. I'd seen her a couple of times before, never really talked to her though. She seemed plain enough. Plain colored sweatshirt zipped up all the way, faded jeans, staring at her feet as she walked by. But as she got closer she appeared to be heading in my direction. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked the other way, not quite sure what to do. Before I knew it she was right next to me.

"Hey." she says.

"Uh hey."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Um, guess not."

And so she joined me. I wasn't quite sure what to say, she was a complete stranger and quite frankly I thought it was a little weird that she just kinda strolled on over and wanted to walk with me.

"So...," she starts off a little awkwardly,"What's your story?"

"My story?" Um, okay. What's that supposed to mean?

"Yeah, tell me about yourself."

"Okay...um...," I think for a second, "I really don't think I have one."

She chuckles, "Of course you do."

"I don't do too much. Never really had any big problems. Life's pretty simple. Guess that's my story." It's true. My life's just kinda been whatever. No real problems. I don't do anything too astounding. No instruments, no sports, can't really sing. And as awful as it sounds, I spent so many nights just wishing that I had some kind of problem. I made dramatic situations out of small ones just to satisfy this craving. A craving so useless and ungrateful, there came a day long after this one where I grew to completely regret ever wanting any trouble.

"NO problems? Zero? Really?" She acts astounded, I'm feeling a little naive.

"Well...if you can keep a secret, I do have this one thing. I don't really like to tell people though." I usually tend to keep to myself, if this was any other person I wouldn't bother telling them a thing. But I couldn't let her think anything bad about me. Not sure why, but making sure she thought I was great felt pretty important all the sudden. Maybe I could play myself off as one of those guys whose had a shit box of a life and just hides it, she looks like she's into that kind of guy.

"Of course I can! Cross my heart! Can I know?"

I paused and took a deep sigh, "My dad smokes. And he drinks. I try to act like it doesn't bother me. But once he threatened to smack me." I look to her to see her reaction, hoping for sympathy and care on her side. But she wasn't even the slightest bit moved. In fact she was trying to hold back laughter. "What's so funny about that?" I asked, a little pissed off.

"I'm sorry but your a total drama queen! You know how common that is? My mom smokes and drinks, hell she even comes home drunk off her ass and takes her anger out on me. Doesn't hit me, just tells me to leave. It gets a little chilly outside when you have nowhere to go." She continued to laugh and I couldn't help but feel stupid.

"Well I told you my life wasn't very interesting! No more stories for you." And just like that I was laughing with her. We were both laughing at my stupid mistake, but it made me feel loads better. Maybe she'd think I was just kidding around. I really hope so. "I'm sorry." I say when the laughter stops.

"About what?" she asks.

"Your mom."

"Eh. It's not that bad. I still love her. Sorry if I made you feel pressured for a story. My life's pretty okay. Don't let that other thing fool you, it's not all the time. I'd say I live a pretty good life. Hey where are you heading anyway?"

"I don't know." I shrug, "Just kinda needed to get out."

"Same. Wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure. Like where?" I ask.

"You'll see." she smiles.

"I've been just about everywhere in this town, I garuntee you that wherever you bring me is no place new."

"Well now I'm gonna have to prove you wrong. Come on."

We walked down beaten down sidewalks and winding paths into unfamiliar territory.

"We're still in the same town right?" I looked around.

"Yep." She continued walking, completely intent on this place we were going to. Things seemed more green which was unusual for fall. Broken down gates and remains of old items were the occasional view. We were definately in the woods somewhere. I'd never been here before, this place felt astounding. Eventually we came to some sort of clearing. Here there were old train tracks with a few run down trains on one set. They were overgrown with vines and weeds. There were small pieces of graffiti strewn here and there on the trains and just one open boxcar.

She turns to me, "What do you think?" She smiles.

"Well it is some place new, I'll give you that." I run a hand through my hair, "Looks like overgrown train tracks though."

"Well duh! Thank you Captain Obvious! You gotta look past it! Open your eyes!" She spreads her arms out.

"Um, my eyes **are **open thank you." I point to my eyes, widening them for exaggeration.

"Not just literally. Open up your mind man. It's not JUST a rundown old place."

I give her a weird look. She sighs.

"Come on." She walks off expecting me to follow. I do. She begins to climb a ladder up the train. I climb too. She begins to run, I run too. Jumping from train to train. Eventually we make it to the end of the line and she just jumps. Leaps off the train. I take that same leap and soon I begin to see what she's talking about. This place is beautiful.

XxxxX

She breathes in deeply, "See what I mean?" She makes a little spin and walks backwards trying to catch her breath, facing me the entire time.

"Strangely enough, I do." I breathe out. Ever since we got here I've felt a little more comfortable around her. A lot more actually. Still not completely though.

"This is my absolute favorite place. This could be _our _place." She says excitedly.

I hesitate,"...Yeah." I can see her mood drop. I didn't really mean to offend her. "I'd love that." I make up for it with a smile. I can't tell what I just got myself into. It could be great, or it could be intensely awkward. I mean I barely know this girl...for now anyway.


End file.
